Ces jours où
by LnOtter
Summary: Hawke et Anders ont fuit Kirkwall ensemble après la révolte des mages de la Potence et vont trouver refuge chez une vieille connaissance d'Anders. Les personnalités très différentes que Hawke y rencontre, par leurs questions, lui remémorent toutes ces fois où elle en a appris plus sur Anders, toutes ces fois où elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla préalable :** Dans quoi me suis-je lancée encore ? Pour ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site depuis trois longues années, je suis heureuse que ce soit sur l'univers de Dragon Age. J'espère que j'arriverais à finir ma deuxième fanfiction à chapitres cette fois.

J'espère que les personnages ne vous sembleront pas trop OOC. Rappel qu'ils appartiennent à leur créateur, seule la fiction m'appartiens. Merci à mon cher et tendre pour sa relecture :3

* * *

La nuit allait tomber sur la campagne d'Amaranthine. L'été était presque là et le soleil tardait à se coucher, et un jeune couple profitait des derniers rayons du soleil pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait encore de leur destination. Tous deux portaient d'amples capes de voyage par dessus leurs vêtements et de gros sacs. L'observateur attentif pouvait deviner sous la cape du plus menu des voyageurs le dessin d'une armure de cuir et accrochées aux sacs les formes enveloppées d'un arc et d'un long bâton. Un peu devant le couple caracolait un mabari qui revenait régulièrement vers ses maîtres, obtenant régulièrement une caresse. Les deux voyageurs avançaient main dans la main et discutaient avec animation.

La silhouette plus menue appartenait à une femme, jeune mais le visage plissé déjà de rides causées par du soucis. Belle néanmoins, et finement musclée, elle se mouvait avec grâce et rapidité aux côtés de son compagnon. À peine plus grand qu'elle mais plus large d'épaule, ce dernier avançait d'un pas moins léger mais tout aussi sûr. Il gardait rabattue sur son visage la capuche de sa cape, cachant ses cheveux blonds attachés en arrière, ses yeux couleur miel, l'anneau d'or à son oreille et sa barbe de trois jours. Tous deux semblaient familiers des longs voyages, et on pouvait noter dans leur équipement la présence de toile de tente et de fourrures, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient plus que de simples voyageurs. L'armure de cuir de la jeune femme était de première qualité, de même que l'essentiel de leur équipement, et les postures et ports de tête de chacun d'eux indiquaient à la fois une habitude du combat et une éducation fine, de même que la présence du mabari démontrait d'une certaine fortune, au moins passée.

Le silence était tombé entre les deux compagnons de voyage, un silence confortable, accompagné de quelques regards tendres, complices. Ils approchaient de la ville, et la jeune femme rabattit également sa capuche sur son visage et rappela le mabari près d'eux d'un geste. La démarche des voyageurs changea légèrement, se faisant plus lente et méfiante. Ils touchaient au but.

.o0o.

Un autre couple s'apprêtait au même moment à aller dîner. Atypique, ce couple l'était sans nul doute, composé d'un jeune homme blond et d'une elfe au visage à demi mangé par un tatouage traditionnel. Elle avait un visage sérieux, aux traits tirés, mais lorsqu'elle posait son regard vert sur son compagnon, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et une douce lueur illuminait ses yeux. L'homme était bien plus imposant qu'elle, parce qu'il était humain et elle elfe, certes, mais par rapport à un autre humain il aurait tout de même semblé grand, avec sa carrure de guerrier.

Après une caresse et un dernier baiser, ils sortirent ensemble de leurs appartements et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à manger où ils étaient attendus. Et c'était un spectacle étonnant en Ferelden que de voir cette elfe menue prendre la place de Iarl à table et son noble mari s'asseoir à ses côtés, dans un siège inférieur. Aussitôt assise, elle fit signe à l'assemblée d'hommes et de femmes d'armes qui attendaient son signal qu'ils pouvaient commencer à dîner. À sa droite, son sénéchal s'agita immédiatement, demandant son attention.

« Commandeur-garde, deux individus vous demandent audience. Je leur ai dit que vous leur accorderiez après dîner, il semblait que c'était très important. »

Elle hocha la tête et accepta, avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. La salle était bruyante, un peu plus qu'à l'habitude, grâce à la visite d'Ogrhen. Le nain avait quitté la Garde longtemps auparavant, mais par amitié pour la Commandeur-Garde et son époux il revenait régulièrement à Fort Bastel et en animait l'ambiance, moquant souvent les recrues. Elles avaient afflué après l'Enclin, avec la propagation des récits des exploits de l'ordre militaire et de leur nouveau Commandeur-Garde, mais également grâce à la propagande favorable que leur avait fait la reine Anora. Cependant, c'était toujours avec un soupçon d'appréhension que la dalatienne accueillait les nouvelles recrues. Combien survivraient à l'Union ? Cet afflux durerait-il suffisamment pour maintenir l'ordre en état jusqu'au prochain Enclin ? Parviendrait-elle à devenir un bon commandant militaire ? À faire d'eux de véritables gardes des ombres ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'on venait lui présenter de nouveaux arrivants.

Elle repoussa son assiette et poussa un profond soupir. Son époux à ses côtés posa sa main sur la sienne, exerçant une pression rassurante. Il la connaissait trop bien. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il caressa sa main de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant la caresse, puis les tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Le reste du repas, elle tripatouilla dans son assiette d'un air absent sans plus manger et dès que les convenances le lui permirent, elle se leva et quitta la salle. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le grand hall. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces individus, mais quels qu'ils soient, elle savait qu'elle devrait les accueillir dignement en tant que Earless, selon les coutumes des humains. Son sénéchal faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faciliter la vie à ce sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire.

Elle entra dans le Hall, suivie de près par son mari, et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui revenait, légèrement en hauteur sur une sorte d'estrade en pierre. Elle était vêtue d'une armure en cuir souple, ornée du symbole au griffon de la Garde, prestigieuse par son apparence mais surtout pratique et elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la porter en combat si l'occasion s'était présentée. Une dizaine de personnes - domestiques, gardes des ombres, notables locaux, amis en visite - se trouvaient dans la salle lorsque la Commandeur-Garde demanda à faire entrer les nouveaux arrivants. La grande double porte s'ouvrit, selon la coutume et entra un couple de voyageurs encapuchonnés. L'une des silhouette ôta immédiatement son capuchon mais arrêta d'un geste l'autre.

« Commandeur-Garde, annonça haut et fort le sénéchal, voici Messerah Hawke, native de Ferelden mais Héraut de Kirkwall. »

Un murmure se fit entendre dans l'assistance. Tous, de près ou de loin avaient entendu parler des événements de la Chantrie de Kirkwall et de la part qu'avait prise Hawke en défendant les mages. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la gauche de la Commandeur-Garde, où se tenait son époux, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bienvenue, Messerah Hawke, Héraut de Kirkwall. Que l'accueil de notre humble fort vous soit agréable. »

La femme qui avait ôté son capuchon s'inclina et la earless ne put retenir un sourire devant son armure. En cuir, d'une coupe semblable à la sienne et d'une qualité approchante, elle épousait de la même manière ses formes. A la seule usure du cuir, la dalatienne pouvait deviner que le Héraut de Kirkwall était une archère.

« Commandeur-Garde Mahariel, héros de Ferelden et earless d'Amaranthine, merci pour cet accueil. »

L'elfe répertoria dans son esprit toutes les informations qu'elle avait à sa disposition sur Kirkwall, le titre de Héraut, les Marches Libres. Elle avait entendu dire que le titre était prestigieux et rarement accordé. Mais surtout elle avait entendu parler de l'implication du Héraut de Kirkwall dans la révolte du Cercle des mages de la ville. Elle sentit à ses côtés son ex-templier de mari se raidir. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit à la jeune femme devant elle.

«C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir le Héraut de Kirkwall dans les murs de Fort Bastel. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Ferelden, dans notre contrée d'Amaranthine ?»

L'humaine se mordit la lèvre et sembla hésiter, mais son compagnon posa une main sur son épaule. L'elfe plissa les yeux, intriguée par l'homme encapuchonné, mais ne put déterminer si elle le connaissait. Sa manière de se tenir lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait plus qui, ni où elle avait vu cette posture, cette silhouette.

«Commandeur-garde, mon compagnon et moi venons humblement quémander votre protection et votre hospitalité.»

Hawke s'interrompit. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce qui s'était remplie depuis que le bruit avait couru que le Héraut de Kirkwall était présente. La main de son compagnon esquissa une caresse sur son épaule. Il s'avança un peu et rejeta son capuchon en arrière, laissant apparaître son visage, fatigué et visiblement un peu anxieux. L'elfe plissa les yeux, sentant son compagnon se crisper à ses côtés en reconnaissant Anders. Le mage prit la parole.

«Commandeur-garde, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, pour Justice, et c'est aujourd'hui un service semblable au premier jour que je me vois forcé de vous demander.»

Il esquissa une révérence. La tension dans l'atmosphère était palpable et il flottait dans le Hall de Fort Bastel un silence anxieux, suspendu, dans l'expectative. Mahariel avait le visage fermé et son regard passait de Hawke à son compagnon, s'attardant sur les yeux du jeune homme, y cherchant visiblement quelque chose. À ses côtés son époux affichait clairement sa méfiance, sa formation de templier l'incitant à se garder des deux principaux instigateurs de la révolte des mages. Hawke et Anders se tenaient droits, côte à côte, main dans la main, le mabari de Hawke assis fièrement près d'elle.. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, la commandeur des gardes des ombres de Ferelden rompit le silence.

«Garde des ombres Anders, bien que vous ayez décidé librement de vous séparer de notre corps, vous avez survécu à l'Union. Vous êtes donc, à jamais, notre frère. Il ne sera pas dit que la Garde des Ombres abandonne les siens. Vous et l'honorable Héraut de Kirkwall êtes les bienvenus à Fort Bastel.»

Le soulagement se peignit sur les deux visages, et la jeune femme et le mage s'inclinèrent profondément devant la Dalatienne. Celle ci se pencha vers son sénéchal puis vers son époux, échangeant quelques mots avec l'un puis l'autre. Enfin, elle se leva et les deux hommes à ses côtés l'imitèrent.

«Mon sénéchal et mon second disent que nous avons une chambre libre qui pourrait vous convenir, dans l'aile où nous logeons les gardes des ombres. Alistair vous y conduira et mon sénéchal veillera à votre installation. Veuillez vous référer à lui en cas de besoin. La séance est levée.»

Après ces paroles froides, alors que la pièce se vidait, chacun retournant à ses activités et certains domestiques se pressant auprès du Sénéchal, l'elfe demeura debout où elle était, observant l'application de ses ordres. Lorsqu'il n'y eut presque plus personne, elle s'avança vers le couple, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Elle tendit une main à Anders qui la saisit.

«Andaran atish'an, Anders, Justice, je suis contente de vous savoir en vie, surtout après ce que j'ai entendu des évènements de Kirkwall.»

Elle se servit de la prise qu'elle avait sur la main d'Anders pour le tirer à elle et lui donner une accolade amicale. Elle le lâcha et s'inclina légèrement devant Hawke.

«Messerah. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà rendu service à certains de mes amis, en plus d'Anders et Justice. Mon clan vous est redevable, mon amie Merrill également m'a écrit à votre sujet, et enfin je suppose que c'est vous qui avez aidé Zevran à fuir les Corbeaux ? Même sans l'amitié que j'ai pour Anders et Justice, j'aurais été forcée de vous offrir l'assistance que vous demandez en reconnaissance de ces services.»

Hawke s'inclina, surprise. En tant que Fereldienne de naissance et comme amie d'Anders, elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de l'héroïne de Ferelden. Mais elle n'avait jamais rêvé lui parler, et encore moins que celle-ci se sente redevable envers elle.

«Commandeur-garde, en tant que survivante d'Ostagar et en tant que réfugiée de Lothering, j'ai vu l'horreur des engeances, et ma dette envers vous qui avez mis fin à l'Enclin est bien plus grande que tout ce que vous mettez à mon crédit.»

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, Alistair arriva près d'eux. Il se crispa à la mention d'Ostagar et de Lothering, mais se détendit lorsqu'il entendit de la reconnaissance dans la voix à l'accent des Marches libres. La reconnaissance de Hawke, qui avait perdu un frère aux mains des engeances, était bien réelle. Alistair posa une main sur la hanche de son épouse et sourit à Hawke. Il semblait toujours méfiant à l'égard d'Anders, mais la confiance de Mahariel semblait le détendre.

Le mage, qui s'était détaché de Hawke pour répondre à l'accolade de l'elfe, revint se placer tout près d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il n'avait que peu côtoyé Alistair durant son séjour à Fort Bastel, l'ancien templier étant chargé au début d'établir la liaison entre le comté d'Amaranthine et le reste de Ferelden, ainsi qu'avec la Garde des Ombres d'Orlaïs, il était donc peu présent à la forteresse. La Dalatienne, sentant la gêne entre son époux et le mage - elle ne comprendrait jamais cette méfiance des humains à l'égard des mages, se souvenant tendrement de l'archiviste Marëthari et de sa première apprentie Merrill, mais aussi de Morrigan et de Wynne - esquissa un sourire et reprit la parole.

«J'espère que partager une chambre ne vous gênera pas. J'ai prêté foi aux rumeurs qui vous disaient proches.»

L'elfe sourit en glissant un regard aux mains jointes du mage et du Héraut. Elle devait bien admettre, cette relation la rendait curieuse. Une teinte de rose monta aux joues des nouveaux arrivants qui échangèrent un regard. Anders voulut lâcher la main de l'archère mais Hawke tint la sienne fermement, décidée à assumer leur relation.

«Commandeur-garde, partager un chambre ne nous est pas inhabituel. Après tout, nous n'avons qu'une tente.» fit-elle avec un sourire en coin à destination de son compagnon qui prit une teinte de rouge supplémentaire.

«Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser aller vous installer, Alistair va vous montrer le chemin. Quand vous serez installés, sentez vous libres d'aller et venir dans le fort. Je suis sûre que les camarades d'Anders seront ravis de le retrouver. Quant à moi, je vous verrai pour le dîner.»

Sur ce, elle les salua d'un mouvement de tête et sortit de la pièce. Hawke et Anders échangèrent un sourire : ça s'était bien mieux passé qu'ils ne l'attendaient.

* * *

 **Post-scriptum :** En espérant que ça vous a plu, je poste de ce pas le chapitre 1 qui met en place le principe 1 personnage / 1 flashback sur la vie de Hawke et Anders à Kirkwall.

Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motivera à écrire la suite ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : la fois où elle a épousé Justice**

Hawke et Anders étaient installés dans une petite chambre, entre celle de Nathanael Howe et l'escalier. Alistair s'était excusé longuement de n'avoir pu leur trouver de chambre avec une salle de bain attenante mais Hawke avait haussé les épaules et Anders évoqué la promiscuité dans le cercle des mages, ce qui avait mis Alistair mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, les deux instigateurs de la révolte des mages étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soulagés. Ils avaient pris leur temps pour souffler, et installé leurs affaires dans un calme inhabituel et confortable. La mabari de Hawke, Niénor, avait trouvé sa place dans cette chambre immédiatement, s'allongeant paresseusement sur l'épais tapis au pied du lit. Anders espérait qu'elle y resterait et ne mettrait pas de terre dans le lit.

Après leur installation, Hawke et Anders avaient pris quelques instants pour se reposer et se changer. Quelques heures avant le souper, Anders voulut faire visiter la forteresse à sa tendre. Il entraina Hawke dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cour où s'entraînaient une dizaine de gardes des Ombres. Une Dalatienne blonde sévère et un jeune homme à l'air renfermé supervisaient un petit groupe de mages et d'archers. Plus loin, Alistair organisait des combats à l'épée et au bouclier. La cour était vaste, et un coin entier avait été aménagé en jardin où se trouvaient plusieurs statues, de pierre et de bois bleu. Au fond du jardin se trouvait une porte, ornée du symbole de la Chantrie andrastienne.

« C'est la chantrie de Fort Bastel. Les statues du jardin, c'est des dieux des elfes et de leurs symboles. » Murmura Anders à l'oreille de Hawke.

Juste après ces mots, le jeune homme qui supervisait les archers aborda le couple.

« Anders, Justice! Je suis content de vous revoir frères. Messerah Hawke, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Il avait pris le mage dans ses bras avant de s'incliner courtoisement devant Hawke qui s'était rapidement retrouvée exclue de la conversation et s'était excusée. Tandis qu'Anders rattrapait le temps perdu avec son ami, elle s'était dirigée vers le jardin, intriguée par les statues dalatiennes. Alors qu'elle examinait une petite statue en pierre en forme de loup, disposée un peu à l'écart des autres, un raclement de gorge la surprit. Alistair, se dandinant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, se tenait derrière elle.

« Messerah Hawke ? Je… Vous dérange ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire. L'époux de l'héroïne de Ferelden, l'homme qui avait aidé à tuer l'archidémon, lui demandait à elle si il la dérangeait.

« Non, non bien sûr. Je regardai juste les statues… Des dieux Dalatiens m'a dit Anders ? »

Alistair s'assit sur un banc en pierre face à la statue.

« Oui, Mahariel les a fait faire au façonnier de son clan. Celui-ci c'est Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable. D'après elle, c'est un dieu de malchance… "

Il eut un sourire.

" Nous nous sommes mariés devant cette statue, là-bas, selon les coutumes de son clan. Puis nous nous sommes mariés à nouveau, dans la Chantrie. Ainsi nous sommes unis devant tous nos dieux… Vous êtes croyante vous-même ? »

Hawke prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour contempler le Loup et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du héros de guerre.

« Non. J'ai cru, dans ma jeunesse, qu'il y avait quelque chose, une force, au dessus de nous. Qui ordonnait le monde. Et puis j'ai grandi. Et j'ai vu Ostagar. J'ai vu les engeances, j'ai rencontré les qunari, j'ai fait face à de la magie du sang, à des démons, à des templiers fous. J'ai trop vu pour croire qu'il y a de l'ordre dans ce monde. Pour croire qu'il a été créé. »

Hawke émit un petit soupir un peu las avant de poursuivre.

« Pour autant, je ne pense pas que la Chantrie aie fait son temps. Les coutumes Andrastiennes ont leurs bienfaits, leur nécessité. Elles sont la base culturelle qui rassemble Ferelden, Orlais, le Nevarra, les Marches Libres et Antiva. Négocier avec les Qunari à Kirkwall aura eu le mérite de me faire prendre conscience de cette importance. Ils n'ont pas le même système de valeur que nous, pas les mêmes références… Même les Dalatiens ont des valeurs plus proches des nôtres, une histoire commune. Mais le Qun a une vision trop différente des choses, ça rend les négociations difficiles. »

Alistair qui s'était tu jusque là sourit.

« Je crois que je comprend. Mais… Quelque chose me pose question. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de répondre si ma question vous semble indiscrète. Mais je… Puisque vous reconnaissez les… Valeurs organisatrices de la Chantrie… Pourquoi…? »

Alistair se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné. Hawke eut un sourire.

« Pourquoi je soutien la rébellion des mages, c'est ça ? »

Hawke ferma les yeux, accueillant avec nostalgie les souvenirs de l'époque où elle vivait à Kirkwall.

.o0o.

C'était un frais soir d'automne à Kirkwall, les rues se vidaient lentement et la lumière rougeoyante du soleil déclinant baignait les rues d'une ambiance un peu magique, en tout cas apaisée. Hawke venait de rendre visite à Isabella, avec qui elle avait discuté quelques heures autour d'une pinte. En rentrant au domaine, elle alla immédiatement se changer, quittant son armure pour une robe de chambre courte en soie bordeaux. Elle redescendit dans l'entrée peu après, cherchant du regard l'homme qui, depuis quelque temps déjà, partageait sa vie.

Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque, attablé devant un monceau de parchemins, marmonnant et les sourcils intensément froncés.

« Anders ? »

Le mage leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement surpris.

« Hawke ? Je te croyais avec Isabella. »

Elle sourit. Visiblement il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était partie. Et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

" Je l'étais. Mais il était tard et grand temps de rentrer, retrouver le réconfort de ma maison et des bras de l'homme que j'aime."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Et toi, comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? »

Il eut une expression quelque part entre le sourire et la grimace.

« J'ai un peu écrit, pour le manifeste tu sais. Mais je n'y arrivais pas sous cette forme. J'ai fais plein de brouillons. Rien ne convient. »

Ah certes, son manifeste. Hawke réprima une grimace. La cause de la liberté des mages était juste, Hawke en avait toujours été convaincue. Elle était fille et soeur d'apostats après tout. Mais Anders n'était pas convaincu de la justice de sa cause, il était entièrement dévoué à elle. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez lui autant qu'elle s'en inquiétait.

Elle avait passé sa vie à protéger des apostats, fuir aux côtés d'Anders pour le restant de ses jours ne la gênerait pas. Mais son père et sa soeur avaient de l'instinct de survie. Ils se cachaient, évitaient les templiers. De temps à autre, le père de Hawke accueillait des amis à lui, des cercles de mages de tout Thédas pour les aider à se cacher un certain temps. Il était fermement convaincu du bien fondé de la liberté des mages et avait inculqué ses valeurs à ses enfants très tôt, en particulier quand Bethany avait révélé ses talents pour la magie. Il avait alors fait promettre à l'aînée de protéger à tout prix la petite mage des templiers.

Hawke grinça des dents. Elle avait échoué. Sa petite soeur était enfermée dans le cercle de Kirkwall, l'un des pires cercles de mages de Thédas. Les templiers avaient sans doute son phylactère maintenant. Si elle réussissait à la faire sortir, elle serait beaucoup plus facile à traquer.

"Fais-moi lire", dit-elle en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son cher et tendre.

Il passa une main caressante dans son dos alors qu'elle lisait. Elle esquissa un sourire et jeta un oeil aux parchemins couverts de l'écriture saccadée d'Anders.

" On traque, on enchaîne, on apaise

Tous ceux qu'on ramasse au hasard.

La mère à côté de sa fille,

L'enfant dans les bras du vieillard.

Les apostats des Marches Libres

Sont enfermés dans la terreur

Par tous les templiers, ces guivres,

Valets de prêtres et d'empereurs.

Oui mais!

Ça branle dans le manche,

Les mauvais jours finiront.

Et gare! à la revanche,

Quand tous les mages s'y mettront.

Quand tous les mages s'y mettront.

Les mages aux Cercles de misère

Seront-t-ils donc toujours rivé?

Jusques à quand les gens de guerre

Tiendront-ils le haut du pavé?

Jusques à quand la Sainte Clique

Nous croira-t-elle un vil bétail?

À quand enfin un Saint Cantique

De la Justice et du Travail?"

Ce n'était pas parfait, bien sûr, ça ressemblait à un premier jet. Mais elle imaginait bien son compagnon penché sur son bureau, fredonnant parfois quelques vers de son chant. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds du mage et se pencha pour échanger un doux baiser avec lui. Le chant aurait du succès, elle en était sûre, et elle se sentait prête à épauler Anders et Justice dans la révolte des mages qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle se sentait prête à abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait à Kirkwall pour le suivre à travers le monde, pour construire un monde meilleur pour les gens comme lui, comme Bethany, comme son père. Un monde où plus aucun d'eux n'aurait à fuir ou à se cacher de la Chantrie. Par le souffle du Créateur, elle était prête à tout pour cet homme et avec lui avait épousé ses objectifs.

.o0o.

"J'ai soutenu la révolte des mages avant même qu'elle n'éclate. Je suis fille et soeur d'apostats après tout. Et en épousant Anders j'ai aussi épousé Justice et leurs idéaux."

Alistair sembla pensif un instant.

"Vous l'avez suivi à la fois par amour et par conviction ?"

Hawke hocha la tête. Oui, c'était une manière de voir les choses.

"Oui, je pense que je peux comprendre cela." murmura Alistair.

Hawke sourit. L'histoire d'amour de l'Héroïne de Ferelden et du fils du roi Maric avait de quoi faire rêver la jeune féreldienne fuyant l'Enclin qu'elle avait été.

* * *

 **Post-scriptum :** Voilà voilà, j'ai posté tout ce que j'ai écrit d'avance.

La chanson qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est une légère modification de la chanson _La semaine sanglante_ (je vous conseille d'écouter la version chantée par Marc Ogeret qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre). C'est un chanson sur la Commune de Paris qui a été réprimée en 1871 (c'est une période intéressante de l'histoire, je recommande de s'y intéresser). Je trouvais qu'associer une chanson sur la répression des mouvements sociaux à Anders n'était pas abusif vu ses actions qui peuvent être rapprochées des actions des anarchistes qui posaient des bombes à certaines époques.  
Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, les reviews nourrissent l'auteur !

Et un joyeux bi-visibility day aux concerné-e-s !


End file.
